


game night

by colattae



Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [14]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, inspired by that one fansign video where yeosang said he played among us alone, one of my fav pair omg, sansang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: san asked yeosang to teach him how to play among us
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994428
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	game night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not abandoning this series I promise ㅠㅠㅠ I just had a little writer's block lately and getting busy with works 😭 
> 
> a little reminder that you can check the prompt list [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904892)

It was a peaceful ride home.

Or Yeosang thought it was.

He was playing with his phone, occasionally glanced at his members. Some were sleeping, while some others busy with their own phones.

He felt a poke on his right shoulder. Yeosang looked at San who sat next to him, his eyes signalling _"What?"_

"What are you doing?" San asked.

Yeosang showed his phone to the younger.

San let out a sigh. "Among Us? Again?"

Yeosang frowned. "What wrong with it? It's not like it's the first time you saw me playing this game,"

"Can you teach me how to play it?"

Yeosang raised his eyebrows. "Suddenly?"

San scratched his head. "It looks fun when I saw you play it so..."

"Well, it does, because..."

"And you always ignored me whenever you played that thing," San cut off Yeosang's words, "I've been trying to have a little chat with you since we get on the car, you know,"

Yeosang smirked at the pink haired, "Someone's jealous, huh?"

"I'm not!" San covered his cheek, afraid that the older could see his blushed cheek. Yeosang just laughed at his antics.

"Have you downloaded it?"

San nodded.

Yeosang then spent the next five minutes explaining how the game works and the rules.

"It sounds complicated," San complained.

"Trust me, it'll be fun!" Yeosang encouraged San, "I'll explain more during the game if you want,"

"Fine,"

They quickly started the game, Yeosang occasionally explained things to San during the game.

"Why do you keep following me??" San protested at Yeosang, but his eyes keep glued on his phone screen.

"I'm curious," Yeosang turned at San, "Why were you standing next to the dead one earlier?"

San gulped. "I, uh... I was paying respect,"

Yeosang smirked at San.

"You're the imposter, aren't you?"

San's eyed widened. "How did you know??"

Yeosang smirked. He immediately tapped the emergency meeting button and typed ' _it's purple, he's next to me and just admitted it, trust me'_ and voted on San. Some of the other players followed immediately while the other suspected him instead.

San whined. "Seriously? Can you just go easy on me since this is my first time??" 

"A game is a game," Yeosang shrugged.

"But how did you know that I'm one?"

Yeosang giggled at San's innocence. "You're just so obvious,"

San huffed. "Maybe I'll just stick to Cookie Run Kingdom,"

"I'll let you win next time," Yeosang patted San's head, comforting the pink haired who pouted at him.

"Too late, Mr. Crewmate, I already uninstalled the game," San showed his phone to Yeosang.

"Then how about a cuddle time later?" Yeosang offered, the younger quickly nodded excitedly while snuggling closer to him.

"Deal!"

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, I don't bite! so feel free to leave comments and kindly hit that kudos button, pretty please? 😽
> 
> also scream at me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae) and [here](https://twitter.com/toushi15)
> 
> and don't forget to stay healthy and hydrated, atinys!


End file.
